


It's You and Me Now

by kcikstart



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcikstart/pseuds/kcikstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart swells with admiration and love for this girl and suddenly I am overcome with an overwhelming desire to be near her, to touch her, to remind myself that she is really still alive. I am loving the feel of her and something inside me burns more intensely than I have ever felt before.  </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A one shot of what happens after the closing scene of episode 5: Sacrifice Arcadia Bay</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You and Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I felt like the closing scene for "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" was kind of underwhelming. Especially when compared to the ending of "Sacrifice Chloe" so I decided to write up a little something to make it more of a happy ending. If you can't tell, I am definitely shipping Max and Chloe.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic ever so comments appreciated! Hope you enjoy

What have I done? Did I make the right choice? 

I had been so sure of my decision to save Chloe when we were at the lighthouse, storm raging all around us. She was my number one priority. When she asked me to go back in time and just let her – I couldn’t. I had to save her. After everything that we had been through that week, after all the times I saved her, I knew, I knew that I couldn’t lose her again. It would have been for nothing. Why even have the powers in the first place if it meant my best friend was still going to die? 

So I did what I thought was right. I ripped the picture and let the storm carry it away. I had made my decision. I had chosen Chloe and she had chosen me. While the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay, Chloe held me and told me that everything would be all right. It was easy to believe when I was safe in her arms. 

But now, as we drive through all the destruction that the storm has caused, I’m not so sure. 

I’m so sorry. I say it over and over in my head to the people of Arcadia Bay that can no longer hear me.

We drive past houses that are completely demolished. I’m sorry

We pass by the Two Whales Diner where I know Joyce and Warren and Frank were. They are dead now. Because of me. I am so, so sorry

What have I done? All this is because of me… 

Suddenly the car begins to slow and Chloe’s warm hand is on my shoulder. I have to admit that it feels reassuring. It reminds me why I made this choice in the first place. 

What have I done? I saved Chloe and that is all that matters. 

I am sure that Chloe doesn’t know what to do in this situation. So I turn to her and attempt to readjust myself in the seat next to her. Try to not look so weighed down by the death that is all around me. But how do I do that? How do I ever escape the fact that Arcadia Bay has been destroyed because of me? How am I ever supposed to get through this?

Suddenly I am overwhelmed again and I can’t bring myself to say anything. I think Chloe understands – of course she understands. She starts the truck again and we drive off, leaving Arcadia Bay behind us. 

 

*****************************

 

I am not sure how long we have driven for; the green of the trees we have been driving past all blend together and I try to get lost in the colors. Chloe begins to slow the car again and we pull over on the side of the road. There is still no sign of any other cars so we probably are not far from our old home. 

Once we are parked, Chloe turns to me and starts and stops again, wanting to say something but clearly at a loss of how to begin. For some reason the sight strikes me as funny. Chloe – the punk chick who has always been so bold and adventurous. Chloe – the girl that helped me break into the Blackwell swimming pool after hours, Chloe – my best friend, the one who was always more daring than me, this girl who promised me that she would stay by my side forever. Now she is before me and she is at a loss for words. 

I remember all over again how she had carried me all the way to the lighthouse when I had passed out, refusing to leave me behind. I remember how her voice faltered though she tried to be strong when she handed me the picture of that blue butterfly from what seemed like a thousand years ago. I remember her desperate plea, tears welling in her eyes, saying that the people in Arcadia Bay deserved to live more than she did. And that was something that I just could not accept. 

My heart swells with admiration and love for this girl and suddenly I am overcome with an overwhelming desire to be near her, to touch her, to remind myself that she is really still alive. 

I scoot over towards her, until our knees are touching. I place my hands on her knees and soon my fingers are tracing up her thighs and then slowly up her arms, as if on their own accord. I avoid her gaze. Instead, I am focusing wherever my hands touch. I am taking in her ripped jeans, her pale skin, the freckle on her right shoulder. I am loving the feel of her and something inside me burns more intensely than I have ever felt before. 

My hand reaches her neck and I swallow, unsure of what is to come next. Again, my hand reacts before I process it and I am slowly, delicately tracing her face with my fingers. 

She closes her eyes and only then do I allow myself to look at her. Her blue hair, her high cheekbones, her smooth skin, my eyes find their way to her lips and my thumb slowly brushes over them. 

This causes her to inhale sharply and I am locked onto blue eyes that are intensely staring back at me. Have they always been so blue? So…beautiful? 

Chloe does not know where to begin, but maybe this time, I do. 

With my hand on her check, I slowly move toward her and not soon enough, our lips meet. Though I initiate the kiss, she is quick to reciprocate and nothing has ever felt so right. We move in synch and her arms wrap around me and nothing, nothing in this past week has felt as right as this moment does now.

At the lighthouse, Chloe said that maybe we were avoiding fate, that maybe it was destiny that she was supposed to die. But how could that be when she is holding me and kissing me so gently that I finally feel at peace? Maybe this, us, together is our destiny. How many times had she told me that it would always be the two of us? That if everything else fell to shit we would last – together. 

I let myself fall into her, putting all my weight against her. It feels good to be close like this. For her to be holding me; for her to be stroking my hair; for her to be running her hand up and down my back. I am nuzzled in the crook of her neck and shoulder, breathing her in, and how could I have given this all up? How could I have given her up when it is our destiny to be together? 

I pull slightly away, giving myself enough room to admire her again, to allow myself to be in awe that she is here with me. She looks down at me, concern apparent on her face. But when I lean in for another kiss, she eagerly meets my lips. It is slow and we take our time. I know she is more experienced then me but she is letting me take the reigns. I trace my tongue across her bottom lip and soon we are kissing with more passion than before. My hand is caressing her face and one of her hands toys at the hem of my shirt. When her fingers meet the skin of my back there are goose bumps all over my body.

My hand reaches to the back of her neck and I pull her closer into me, wanting our bodies to be flushed together. Our breathing is getting quicker and suddenly she bites my lip causing a low moan to escape from me. I want this, I want her forever. 

But before things go to far, Chloe begins to slow down the kiss. Her tongue slowly dances with mine and when she’s gentle like this, how could I have ever wondered if I made the right decision? 

Finally we stop, our foreheads together and our chests rise and fall in unison. When our breathing has slowed, I slightly move back so I can look at her and my body already misses the feel of being so close. 

“Chloe, I’ll always be with you,” I say, repeating her words to me at the lighthouse.  
She smiles, and with an intensity I’ve never heard from her before, she responds, “Forever.”

We kiss again and when we pull apart, our promise still echo’s on my lips.


End file.
